Rubi and The Labyrinth
by PunkyCocoa
Summary: Rubi, Sarah and Jareth are all in it.


Disclaimer- I do not nor have I ever owned the Labyrinth. I do however own Rubi Blak and Christine her daughter. Steal from me and…well you won't be happy.

Chapter 1

It was a nice day to see her friend Sarah, Rubi thought. The sun was shining and everything. She looked out her window and straw a strange owl, thought nothing of it and said good-bye to her daughter Christine. She waved her hand, and appeared in the park where Sarah was practicing her lines.

"Hey Sarah!" Rubi said as she crawled out from behind a tree.

She had to make sure no one would see her when she poofed from one place to another. It's the same thing as disappearing and reappearing in another spot. Rubi looked over at a peculiar white owl. She thought about her owl and waved her hands, food appeared in her pocket and she gave it to the owl and walked towards Sarah.

"Oh shit its 5 o'clock."

Sarah started running.

"Wait, Sarah. We'll take my bike."

Rubi snapped her fingers and her motorcycle appeared with two shining helmets on top of it.

"We'll ride."

They hopped on the bike and strapped on their helmets.

"Shit the rain is hard." Rubi said through the microphone in her helmet.

They arrived soaked at Sarah's house. Both of them hopped off the bike, threw the helmets and ran in the house.

Sarah's stepmother was complaining to Sarah at why she was late. Sarah ran upstairs.

"Hi Rubi."

"Hello."

"We'll be back around midnight."

"Ok, have fun."

She could hear Sarah's stepmother mumbling about how Sarah treated her like an evil stepmother from a fairy tale and then heard the door shut.

"Hey Sare.. Where'd you go?"

Rubi ran up the steps and heard Toby, Sarah's baby half brother crying. She walked in and gave him some attention. Sarah stormed in.

"He always gets attention, I never do."

"Well that's because he's a baby hun."

"Oh I wish…"

"You wish what hun?"

"I wish the goblins would come and take Toby away."

"Wha? Why?"

"Because, I don't get any attention anymore."

Rubi put the crying baby in the crib.

"He must want a bottle. C'mon."

As they were leaving Sarah turned around.

"I really do wish The Goblin King would come and take you away…right now."

She shut the door and all got quiet. Rubi started to freak out.

"What how can you say that. Sure but of all the people to wish him too. The Goblin King? He's mean… And what if your wish actually came true. C'mon lets go see if Toby is alright."

They both walked back in the dark room. The light switch wouldn't worked. Rubi was getting panicked, she had seen something like this happen in the book she read to her daughter.

Slowly they walked over to the crib, sparingly Rubi placed her blanket and yanked her hand away.

No Toby.

Chapter 2

Suddenly an owl like Rubi had seen earlier today appeared pecking at the window. It was determined to get in. Rubi knew then The Labyrinth was really happening. Rubi quickly turned to Sarah.

"Run Sarah! Run to your room and lock the door. Your wish came true. I'll take your place."

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry but you'll be alone for a while. Don't do anything dangerous or have a party."

With that she shoved Sarah out of the room, pointed her finger and the door locked. She looked at the window.

"One more push."

The windows flew open and Rubi hid her face with her arm. In seconds Rubi looked out and saw The Goblin King. Jareth. Rubi looked in horror.

"Can't tell him what I am," she thought.

"You're him, the Goblin King. And the owl, that I fed? But what were you doing at my house. Please give me Toby back."

"Where's your friend?"

"She's none of your concern. I'll journey The Labyrinth in her stead. Besides I did feed you, you owe me at least that."

"Well your right. You did feed me."

He pointed towards the window. Rubi walked through it and stepped through.

"You have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before your friends brother becomes one of us forever, such a pity."

"The Labyrinth."

Chapter 3

Rubi reached the entrance and saw a dwarf.

"Are you ok?"

She chuckled.

"The names Hoggle."

"Can you please help me get into the Labyrinth, Hoggle?"

"Well…" He had never seen someone so polite.

"Sure."

Hoggle opened the door with his gate key.

"Now would you go left or right"

"Though they both look the same I'm going right." She thought this will surely be a piece of cake.

"Well good luck."

Chapter 4

Now where's that little blue worm. Rubi was searching the wall.

"Aha."

"Allo."

"Hello."

"I'm sorry I don't have time for a cup of tea. I have to get to the castle and save my friend's brother Toby."

She waved and took the right path thinking that she could do it from what she saw and read. Meanwhile, Jareth was watching her through one of his crystals with Toby in his arm.

"Now you see that, Jareth? She'll be my new wife." The Goblin King smirked.

Rubi reached the oubliette. She smiled.

"Hi Hoggle."

"Wha- How did you know I was here."

"I heard you." She said making up an excuse.

"Oh."

"I'm in an oubliette aren't I?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"No doors. No windows. Will you help me get out? I see you like jewels. I'll give you my mother's coronation ring if you help me. Real platinum and rubies."

"Oh, well, all right."

She handed him her mother's ring and they went out. They didn't get too far before Hoggle groaned an uh-oh.

They turned around the bend and there was a peddler.

"Oh.. Here she reached in her pocket and grabbed a gold coin out. She placed it in the peddler's cup.

"What are you doing?" The peddler asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, nothing?"

The peddler stood up and took off his cape revealing himself to really be Jareth. Rubi acted surprised.

"Now Hoggle could it be that you're helping this girl?"

"I.. I was taking her back to the entrance."

Rubi smiled to her self knowing that Hoggle was really helping her.

"And you my dear, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Well she certainly wasn't going to say it was a piece of cake. She knew what would happen.

"Well, its fine, challenging. I only wish I could enjoy myself more."

Oops.

"Well then how about upping the stakes,"

The clock decreased in time.

"Darn."

Rubi walked passed him.

"You're taking up my time."

With that being said the Cleaners came. Hoggle and Rubi ran and made it out of the underground tunnels.

Chapter 5

Rubi and Hoggle ran all the way past the man with the bird for a hat and into the hedge maze.

_RRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

Hoggle ran away from Rubi, but not before she could grab his jewels from him. She walked over to the edge of the hedge and saw a monster. She twitched her nose and all of the guards vanished.

"Hi. Let's get you down from there."

She waved her hand and the monster came gently down.

"Hi I'm Rubi. What's yours."

"Ludo."

"C'mon Ludo, before those guards come back."

They reached the knockers. Without any thinking at all Rubi knocked on the one with the knocker in his mouth. They were in a forest. Rubi turned around.

"Ludo? Ludo?"

Rubi started to scream for Hoggle. Hoggle heard her.

"I'm coming Rubi."

When he turned around there stood Jareth. After a moment of talking Jareth gave a peach to Hoggle.

"Be sure to give this to Rubi. Oh and if she ever kisses you, I'll make you a prince. Prince of the land of stench." Jareth began to laugh as he disappeared and left Hoggle to save Rubi.

Rubi made it farther into the forest when all of a sudden a group of fieries jumped out at her and began to dance. She tried to get away from one by pulling off his head and throwing it. Then they all began to try and pull her head off. Rubi made it over to the wall.

A rope swung down and Rubi looked up. It was Hoggle. She quickly began climbing the rope and then dropped it. She wanted to thank Hoggle and she kissed him. The ground from below them dropped and they were nearly catapulted into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Swing me up!!" Hoggle yelled with terror.

Rubi pulled them up and they walked from the ledge to the end and hopped onto the ground. As quickly as they landed a hole appeared in the ledge and out came Ludo landing on Hoggle. Rubi helped him up.

"Ugh I didn't think it would smell this bad."

They all groaned.

"Quickly let's find a way out."

They were on their way out when a short little dog dressed as a knight halted them.

"Stop. Stop I say. Nobody may cross without my permission."

Quickly Rubi remembered how to deal with this.

"May we have your permission to cross?"

"Uh.. Yes."

"I'm Sir Didymus."

"Nice to meet you Sir Didymus."

They all ran across the bridge, Rubi hovered only enough to get off the bridge so it wouldn't break. They continued into the forest. A while later Rubi's stomach began to growl.

"Guess I'm hungry." She laughed.

Hoggle slowly handed her the peach from Jareth.

"Uh.. Here."

Rubi knew what this was and was confident that her magic would help her threw it. And if she went to her bedroom a picture of Toby was there on her bedside table to help her remember. She took a bite out of the peach.

"Tastes funny."

Hoggle ran.

"Damn you Jareth and damn me too."

Chapter 6

Rubi sat there dazed as Jareth fed the crystals out to her.

"Hope I look dazed enough," She thought.

She looked inside the closest crystal next to her. Inside was Sarah's dream. Her dream to be thought of as an adult. Rubi was thrown into the crystal ball room and landed.

"Wow so this is what Sarah wants." Thought Rubi.

She was now dressed in a lovely silver and red dressed. Red lace around a corset-type dress. It flowered out around her hips like a fairy tale gown.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel _

_Open and closed _

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes_

Rubi heard the words and tried to hold back tears. She missed Gerry. She began to walk around looking for Jareth. Ah, she had found him.

"If he wasn't such a creep he wouldn't be so bad looking." She said to herself.

She began to dance with him. Her lovely silver and red ball gown swaying with her. She was about to pretend to kiss him when the clock chimed. She threw herself away and hi-kicked the glass side causing it to break.

She awoke in a heaping pile of trash and ran back to find the others while leaving the junk lady to stare in amazement.

"Jareth's not gonna like this." She said.

Chapter 7

The gang reached the city gates. Well all except for Hoggle. He was following behind them. He had seen Rubi break the magic of Jareth.

The group walked in the city. The door shut behind them suddenly and spikes came up from behind, and in front of them they're stood a metal giant.

"Ok here goes." She shouted. "Sword."

Her silver and red blade appeared in her hand and she ran after the metal lug. She cut both legs off while Hoggle ran and jumped onto the top and strangled the goblin off of the colossus. The giant fell and Hoggle fell into Rubi's arms.

"Nice save. How did you get the sword?"

"I'll explain when we get to the castle."

Rubi and the gang walked through the doors and up to the castle entrance-way. After a second of silence a hoard of goblins appeared.

"Let's skip this battle."

Rubi clapped her hands and every goblin before her was knocked unconscious.

They walked into the throne room of Jareth's castle. Rubi sighed and the doors shut behind her.

"Okay, so I guess I owe you an explanation. I'm an ancient. I can use magic. I guess you hate me for lying to you. But I had to convince Jareth I was normal so I could get passed his Labyrinth. Now I have to go on alone. It's the way it must be because that is how it's done."

"Well if that is how it tis done then that is how you must do it." Said Sir Didymus.

"Good luck Rubi." Chimed in Hoggle.

"And remember if you need us-"

"I promise I'll call!"

She turned and ran up the steps thinking about her new friends and about how Jareth could use some.

Chapter 8

Rubi climbed the last step.

"The Escher Room. Where's Toby." She walked down the steps and to the edge. Jareth walked right through her while declaring his love for her.

_How you turned my world _

_You precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me_

He kept reappearing and disappearing while Rubi kept running up and down steps.

_Everything I've done  
I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one_

"Toby!"

Jareth threw a crystal at Toby. Rubi had found him at last. She began to run toward him.

_You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Oh I do believe in you  
Yes I do_

Rubi was ten feet above him.

"Oh no. If he turns and goes he'll fall.

_Live without your sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat_

_I... I...  
Can't.. live.. within.. you...  
I can't live within you  
I...I.. Can't live within you_

Rubi jumped down. She was falling, falling into nothingness. The ruins of the Escher Room around her. Toby had disappeared.

_Meanwhile….._

"Toby? Rubi."

Sarah stood up and heard a thump from her parent's room. She walked out and in there.

"Toby!!! Oh I'm so happy you're safe. Where's Rubi?"

_Back in the Underground…._

Jareth came walking in the ruins wearing all white and a cape full of feathers.

"Now Rubi I kept my end of the bargain."

"What bargain. Where's Toby?"

"With your dear friend Sarah."

"Then why am I still here. You try and get Hoggle to poison me, try to get me in an oubliette, Try to get me in the Bog of Eternal Stench. What more could you possible want from simple, plain me."

"That's just it Rubi, your not so simple, and plain."

"And what am I then?"

"My future wife."

"Wait a MINUTE!! I'm married, I have a child. And I'm a queen."

"You're what?"

"A queen. Q-u-e-e-n."

"Queen of what. You're an ordinary girl."

Chapter 9

"Me ordinary? Ha. I wish. I'm her royal majesty Queen Rubi Blak. I'm married to Scottish actor Gerard Butler. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm taken. I was meant to marry him. It's written in the prophecy."

"The Labyrinth told me I was meant to marry the next girl who wished someone away."

"Well there you see."

"What."

"I didn't wish Toby away. Sarah did. Remember? And trust me if you're going to court her you'll need an earth identity."

"Sarah never saw me?"

"Sarah never saw you." She smiled.

"You've been following her around haven't you. You like her don't you. See its fate."

"So Sarah and I?"

"Yes."

"Come." Rubi poofed both Jareth and herself to Sarah's house. Her parents still weren't home.

"Sarah come here."

"Oh Rubi your back and Toby's here too. Uh. Who's he?"

"The Goblin King."

"Quick Rubi flame him!"

"No he's a good guy Sarah. He gave Toby back. Remember you wished Toby to him. You wished Toby away."

"Oh. Well then what does he want."

"I think that's up to him to ask."

Jareth walked over, took Sarah's hand and kissed it.

"Remember the white owl that's been following you around Sarah? That was Jareth. He can tell the rest."

"I'm madly in love with you my dear. You are my equal and destined to be the queen of the Underground's Labyrinth. Will you give me the chance to court you?"

"Well he is cute." Sarah said to Rubi.

"And he's available. You always did want to live the fairy tale life."

"I guess you can court me."

"Well Sarah I've got to be going you can reach me via this crystal. I will be in touch soon."

With that Jareth kissed Sarah on the cheek and vanished. Rubi gave a hug to Sarah and said good night to Toby.

"Well Sarah take care. I'll keep in touch too. But you know how to get a hold of me. Be good."

With that Rubi waved and vanished.

Chapter 10

Rubi appeared in her room. A white owl was standing on her sill.

"No wishing away here today."

She gave the owl some food left the room.

Her daughter was watching _The Goonies_.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's getting the popcorn."

"I'm gonna go train bye."

"Bye."

Rubi went off into the training room.

"Better freshen up on The Goonies."


End file.
